Worth It
|artist = ft. |year = 2015 |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Mashup) Dance Crew (Extreme) |dg = (Classic) / / / (Extreme) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 6 (P1) / 2 (P2) (Mashup) 3 (Extreme) |alt = Extreme Dance Crew |pc = Pink Light Brown (Beta) |gc = Pink Yellow (Beta)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emobPtT9VY0 |lc = Magenta (Classic) Rose Gold (Beta) Orange (Extreme) |mashup = Tease me |pictos = 181 (Classic) 114 (Extreme) |perf = Classic Sarah Magassa Extreme Marion Champmartin (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Grace Bolebe (P3) Sophia Biza (P4) |choreo = Elodie Murcianohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=in5FmyMGWoM }} "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink is featured on Just Dance 2017. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a silver-haired woman wearing a pink-gold gladiator outfit. Her hair is long and braided. She wears a black and copper headpiece, a black patent sleeve on her left arm, a copper strapless bra and skirt, and black and pink-gold thigh-length high heel boots. She exudes a magenta aura. Extreme Crew Version All for coaches in the Extreme Crew Version are women with black hair. They wear red bras, black skinny jeans, single golden shoulder pads (P1 & P3 has them on their left shoulders while P2 & P4 has them on their right), high waist mesh underwear, and black mules, and dark sunglasses. They are differentiated by different hairstyles and the colors of their caps and gloves. 'P1' P1's half cap and glove is light blue and has a pony hair style. 'P2' P2's half cap and glove is green and has braided pink and black pigtails. 'P3' P3's half cap and glove is more blood orange and has a couple of buns as her hairstyle. 'P4' P4s half cap and glove is royal purple and her hair is completely braided with strands as her hairstyle. NOTE: ''The coach's pictograms are relatively the same colour as their glove colors, however P2's is darker than her glove for the pictograms. P3's pictogram's are red and P4's pictograms are dark violet.'' WorthItALT Coach 1.png|P1 WorthItALT Coach 2.png|P2 WorthItALT Coach 3.png|P3 WorthItALT Coach 4.png|P4 Background Classic The dancer is standing on a silver platform with pink shining circles. There are two silver female statues facing each other and both holding a battle axe, with its blades curved like a pair of angel wings. The statues and railings get highlighted a hot pink. She and her platform get near the statues, with the sky turning blue, pink and purple. The axe is zoomed into, with its center and base flashing pink and its blades flashing light blue. Extreme Crew Version The background looks like a dance battle arena. There are flaming torches, ladders, stairs and windows. The doors are glowing. Sometimes, a sunshine appears during the verse. Gold Moves Classic Version There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands up near your head. Gold Move 2 & 3: Slowly throw your arms up near your head. Gold Move 4: Throw your hands upwards. This is the final move of the routine. 182f8422d4dddc1e93cbf2036c623ad2.png|Gold Move 1 WorthItGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game A0759d111443b0e2d53b51205c04fc39.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 WorthItGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 and 3 in-game F0d789c742adcb4d40857069fd8d649a.png|Gold Move 4 WorthItGMInGame3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme Crew Version There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bring your left arm up and your right arm down. Then your right arm up and left arm down quickly. d56acecbc9778fbbafb368fd3ee0d60e.png|All Gold Moves File:Gold_moves_worth_it_alt.gif|left|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 & 5 (P1): Fan yourself with both hands. (Mamasita) Gold Moves 3 & 6 (P1); Both Gold Moves (P2): Bring out your arms and briefly shake them. (Get Low) Mamasitaallgoldmovesforp1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 & 5 (P1) Get Low Gold Moves.JPG|Gold Moves 3 & 6 (P1); Both Gold Moves for (P1)&(P2) File:-----------------------.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 & 5 (P1)in-game File:Ahhhhh.gif|Gold Moves 3 & 6; Both Gold Moves for (P1)&(P2)in-game Mashup Worth It has a Duet Mashup with the theme "Tease me". The mashup shows duet routines (Female/Male) where dancers turn to each other. Dancers *''Get Low'' *''Promiscuous'' (Remake) *''Get Low'' *''Jambo Mambo'' *Get Low *''Mamasita'' (Remake) GM1-P1 GM2-P1 *''Jambo Mambo'' *''Bailando'' *''Mamasita'' *''Get Low'' GM3-P1 GM1-P2 *''Mamasita'' GM4-P1 GM5-P1 *''Jambo Mambo'' *''Bailando'' *''Mamasita'' *''Get Low'' GM6-P1 GM2-P2 *''Promiscuous'' *''Kurio ko uddah le jana (Remake) *''Mamasita *''Promiscuous'' Trivia * In some promotional images, the dancer is seen in a different color palette.File:JD2017_E3_253689.jpg ** Also, in the coach selection menu for the song, the coach can be seen with a yellow glove.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emobPtT9VY0 *** Additionally, in the E3 announcement trailer, the coach is seen with a light blue outline instead of a brown and pink outline.https://youtu.be/aMC1yYM07ZU?t=16s *** In one image, her glove is on her left hand. * As seen in the E3 demo, the pictograms are magenta; however, in the gameplay preview, the pictogram color is light brown. * The Classic routine is the first routine Sarah Margassa has ever performed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJ2Q28XosVU * This is the first song to have an Extreme Routine that is not a Solo routine. It is also the second song with a multiplayer Mashup where one coach has more Gold Moves than the others (in this case, P1 has 6 Gold Moves while P2 has only 2), with the first one being the Mashup for Born This Way. * In the Mashup, the original version of Jambo Mambo is used instead of the remake. * The Classic Routine's image in the Select Menu looks more like sunset or sunrise in the background. However, when you play this routine, the background looks like it is set at daytime instead of either being sunrise or sunset. * In the Extreme Crew Version, if P2 is switched with P3, the color of their hats and gloves will be the same pattern as the star bar and the coach selection menu for Dance Crew routines. * The avatar for P2 from the extreme version is wearing a different colored hat than in the routine; she wears a green hat in gameplay, but in her avatar, similar to P3's hat, it is orange. * Although the song has an Extreme Crew Version, that version however has fewer pictograms (being 114) than then Classic Version. The Classic Version has 181 pictograms. * In alphabetical order with song lists, this song is the last song in the list. * On Wii U, you sometimes get double karaoke bonus after you played the Mashup. * Interestingly, the accent colours of the dancers' outfits in the Extreme Crew version (cyan, green, red and purple) may reference the ones present in the UI when 4 people are playing. Gallery Worthitsqu.png|''Worth It'' Worthitalt.png|''Worth It'' (Alternate) WorthItMU.jpg|''Worth It'' (Mashup) 00000042.png| cover 00000177.png|Alternate cover WorthItAva.png|Avatar WorthItALTP2Ava.png|Extreme Dance Crew P2's avatar WorthIt2017Menu.png|Worth It on the Just Dance 2017 menu WorthItCover.png|Just Dance 2017 cover worth it png1.png|Coach selection worth al selection.png|Coach selection (Extreme Dance Crew Version) Jd17-toptracks-preview-fifthharmony-worthit-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser worth it bts.png|Behind the Scenes Worthit hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Worthit hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 artwork.just-dance-2017.784x720.2016-06-14.34.png Worth it fondo 3.png|Background 1 Worth it fondo.png|Background 2 Worthit beta glove.png|Beta glove color and beta menu square Worth It Menu .png|Worth it Menu update Worthit beta glow.png|Beta glow Worthit betaandfinal pictocolor comp.png|Comparison between the final and beta pictogram colors fgf.png|Worth It Alternate Coaches worth al dance quesr.png|P4 of the Alternate routine on the Dance Quest menu jd2017 left 4.png|The Extreme Crew coaches appearing on the 4 days left banner by Just Dance Danmark on Instagram Worthitalt photobooth.png 94d7e99d-7e65-4d85-9e89-c8454213a329.jpg|Karaoke glitch on the Mashup. Videos Fifth Harmony - Worth It ft. Kid Ink Just Dance 2017 - Worth it Just Dance 2017 - Worth I - Alternativa Just Dance 2017 - Worth It - Mashup - 5 Superstars Just Dance 2017- World Video Challenge - Worth It Extreme References Site Navigation es:Worth It Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Sarah Magassa Category:Elodie Murciano Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Céline Baron Category:Sophia Biza Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Requires Cleanup